


[podfic] The Winner Shaves it All

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Armpit Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Razors, Rimming, Shaving, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco still bears the scars Harry inflicted on him with Sectumsempra. Though, when Draco loses the wanking contest, Harry is allowed to use a blade on him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Winner Shaves it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winner Shaves it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378699) by [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira), [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka). 



> Recorded for the 2014 [HD_Owlpost](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com) gift exchange on livejournal. 
> 
> Candamira, the gift is officially a surprise for you, but I trust you'll share the love with Nia_Kantorka! *hugs you both*

| 

Cover Art provided by Mab

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/The%20Winner%20Shaves%20it%20All.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 27.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:30:17

  
---|---|---


End file.
